12312089 EOD A-Quebec
1289 St and Kat Between the two, Kat knows every common human language and thus St speaks with her fully in German. Translated for easy reading since this detail is not important for reading purposes in this instance. St: What do you want this time? I'm not too pleased to keep seeing you when I wish to rest for the night. Kat: As if you're surprised, I just like to personally check in. Gives that added feeling of personality. What? You can't be mad at everything in life, ease up. It's also the easiest time to find you in a place in private where people won't barge in, given my reputation that could go one way easily but that's not what I'm here for. St: Then answer my first question, what is it that you want now? Kat: Kari, this is important, stop acting like an edgy teenage prick. I need you to act like the professional you claim to be right now. St: I can be professional, but you're not worth my time. Kat: Look, I know there's a lot I can't do anymore to overpower you. You've grown to the point where your Stand reigns supreme, your abilities unmatched, and intellect sharp all because of me. I just want you, right now, to be reminded of who you once were. You're losing touch on who you were. You used to be cheerful, then vigilant, and now nihilistic, cold, and selfish. I realize you still fight for others' behalves but I don't foresee that ongoing with your personality. Right now I want you to touch back to your vigilant days and do what you would do best, and do it with me right now. St: You don't want to fight? Kat: Remember what it was, what it was you did first. What you eventually thought was a counter-intuitive option. : Brief pause between the two St: Talk it out? Kat: Yes, let's talk things out. St: What about? Kat: Hear me out first, answer questions as I prompt them. If there's one thing I realized in all this time trying to help you, it's that you don't personally know me or my intentions. St: I would always think you were a god trying to push me around. Kat: Do you know why I brought you back, why I trapped you into an unavoidable death? St: You did that on purpose? Kat: Do you? St: I always thought you were choosing to do so out of opportunity. Kat: I figured out there were things needing completion, things in different universes, things in different time periods. Things you'd be amazing at, and things that would expand your character. Being open-minded would have helped, but eh. With how you were at the time I couldn't trust you to stay alive, you wanted to kill yourself. I needed a way to preserve you and see for myself that those tasks were done without your suicide. St: What kinds of tasks were these? Kat: Ones you've already done. They're like trial session, really. I wanted to test your open-mindedness in other worlds I've been to. St: So you mean to tell me, that what I've done in the Aether, in Tamriel, and all that kind of stuff, the apocalypse world in 200 years or whatever, that's all been to test me as a person? Kat: Yeah, I wanted you to aid these broken worlds with your fantastic skillset. You proved to me that you were the most capable and skilled of everyone you know, and that says a lot. You drive the best, shoot the straightest in more conditions than one, and know your way around your brain in both speech and intellect, you would be such a depressing waste if you killed yourself. I suppose how I'd been handling things was a key reason to your current attitude. St: I'm going to need some time to sit down and take this in. Kat: And since I've been watching what it is you're doing in all of these different universes and times, I know what all you've done and you don't disappoint. St: So this, this is judgement? Kat: You prefer to talk things out, although when comes down to it will dominate in combat. You commit crimes on the behalf that it helps in doing good, and even sometimes resort to the craziest option if need be for success. You leave a trail of your reputation where you follow; people admire you, sing songs about you, tell tales of your heroism, and you make close friends along the way. Have you ever stopped to think maybe how Benda, Jeff, Duke, and many many more consider you? St: What I say is not going to be the correct answer, I know it. Kat: They don't see you for your nihilism and lack of morale, they see you as a friend. They consider you something close to family. St: What is this judgement about, don't you usually commit evil on your behalf? Kat: I am a god with no desires worth my omnipotent power and any evil acts I do are a result of something I lack that you do have that makes you the hero people celebrate you for: sympathy. St: What? No, I can't. Not anymore. Kat: You always think about what others need, and help them. Even more so when it involves putting your life on the line. Just stop and think, how many times have you stopped and risked your life for a stranger, for a community, or for the greater good? My judgement has already come, and power corrupts me, but you are uncorruptible. St: I don't understand. Kat: Sure, maybe you're in a couple decades of a dark spot right now, but what pros coming from all this time available to you is time to think things through. Heh, you can even stop time for ten seconds if you need it. St: You want to bring me back to test my resolve, and I've proven to you that I am a hero. You can't bring the dead back alive to let them resume their business, you get one chance and you spend that life well. No one should have that privilege but the gods. Kat: This whole time, although I never knew how to express it until now, I cared for you in your adventures. I only wish to ensure your continued progress, and have endured all of your hostility. Going through all of the pain you give me probably made me care less about how you felt about, well, everything. But, well, I want you to succeed. The only thing I won't do is give you back your soul until I can trust you, no one deserves to live forever. I only ask first that you trust me from here on. St: And what if I say no? Kat: Then I can only trust in faith that you take what I said here to heart. St: This is a lot to take in. Kat: You always would say you don't like seeing others use their Stand irresponsibly and don't trust new Stand users, but I argue that stopping time to give yourself some breathing room would be something I won't judge you for. St: I, I'll trust you. Kat: Hmm? KF: I said I'll trust you. Kat: I, really? I was kinda expecting you to say no. KF: If this is what it takes, cooperation, to end a feeling of oppression and suffering, then I'll do it. We never really did stop to talk things out all this time. Kat: Then, like professionals, we'll shake on it. KF: If we must. : KF and Kat shake hands firmly KF: Give me time to change my demeanor towards you, and towards life. Kat: I already knew I'd have to. I also trust that you'll remain the good guy, and hey, you don't have to change your crazy methods. They make me smile at your ingenuity. Just, don't see life as nearing the end, but instead as an opportunity for infinite beginnings. KF: I can try. Kat: Everyone who knew you before back here in the natural world will be thankful for it. If it means doing so, don't stop being a "tough guy" either, heh, it's funny. KF: Right. Kat: God bless you, Ms. Frost. : end Category:Bypassed Files